Eva Braun
thumb|right|250px|Eva Braun dhe [[Adolf Hitler në verandën e Berghof.]] Eva Anna Paula Braun lindi më 6 shkurt të 1912 në Munih të Gjermanisë, vdiq më 30 prill, 1945, ka qenë dashnorja e fundit e Adolf Hitlerit dhe gruaja e tij vetëm për një natë. Braun ka qenë e bija e një mësuese. Ajo ka ndjekur liceun dhe me pas, për një vit, një shkollë biznesi, ku ajo mbaroi me nota mesatare dhe u dallua për talentin e saj ne atletike. Ajo punoi për disa muaj si recepsioniste në spital, dhe më pas, në moshën 17 vjeçare zuri një vend pune si asistente për Heinrich Hoffmann (fotografi zyrtar I partisë Naziste). Ajo takoi më 1929 Hitler dhe thuhet qe ajo futi një letër dashurie në xhepin e tij. Ai ju prezantua asaj si “ Z. Ujk” (një pseudonim i përdorur në rini, gjate viteve 20, për qëllime sigurie). Ajo ja përshkruante Hitlerin, miqve të saj si një "gentleman në njëfarë moshe, i cili kishte mustaqe qesharake dhe mbante një kapele të madhe prej lëkure." Te dy familjet e të rinjve ishin kundër kësaj lidhjeje dhe dihet shumë pak për dy vitet e para te lidhjes se tyre. I ati i Evës kishte kundërshtime si politike ashtu dhe morale ndaj lidhjes, kurse motra e Hitlerit, Angela Raubal, e konsideroj vajzën e re si shtresë e ulet. Marrëdhënia dhe gjendja konfuze Hitleri e ktheu më shume vëmendjen e tij ndaj Braun pas vetëvrasjes të së bijës së Angelas, Geli Raubal më 1931 (disa historianë thonë që Raubal vrau veten për shkak te xhelozisë që kishte ndaj lidhjes se Hitlerit me Evën, kurse një pjesë tjetër mendojnë qe vajzën e re e vrau vetë Hitleri, ose punësoi dikë për ta ekzekutuar). Hitleri po takonte edhe gra te tjera si aktorja Renate Müller (vdekja e te cilës u përcaktua si vetëvrasje). Braun tentoi te vetëvritej njëherë në 1932 duke qëlluar me pistolete qafen e saj. Ajo tentoi për here te dyte te vetëvritej më 1935 duke marre mbidozë ilaçesh gjumi. Pas rikuperimit te Braunit, Hitleri u bë më i dhënë pas saj, duke i blerë një vilë në Wasserburgerstrasse, një lagje në Munih, dhe gjithashtu një Mercedes. Në 1936 ajo u kthye tek i dashuri në Berghof pranë Berchtesgaden. Dihet qe ajo ka ndikuar politikisht tek Hitleri. Disa historianë mendojnë që ajo njihte disa detaje qe shqetësonin punonjësit më të ngushte të Reichit të Trete. Edhe pse ajo njihte kaq shumë detaje, ajo kryente një jetë te thjeshtë dhe nuk dukej e interesuar për politikën. Ata nuk u shfaqen kurrë si një çift në publik. Populli gjerman nuk ishte aspak në dijeni te kësaj lidhjeje deri pas luftës. Albert Speer e përshkroi lidhjen e tyre në librin e tij 'Inside the Third Reich': Eva Braunit i lejohej që të ishte prezente gjate vizitave të pjesëtarëve te tjerë te partisë. Ajo u ndëshkua po ashtu si edhe bashkëpunëtorë të tjerë të larte të Reich, dhe ndërkohë u shfaq aq shpejtë sa edhe kabineti i ministrave në tavolinën e tij ...Ndonjëherë i bëja shoqëri gjatë dënimit te saj, një dhome ngjitur me dhomën e Hitlerit. Ajo ishte aq e frikësuar, sa nuk guxoi te largohej nga shtëpia as për një shëtitje. Duke më prekur vuajtja e saj, nisa te ndieja diçka tjetër më tepër për këtë grua te paaftë, që ishte aq e lidhur me Hitlerin. Stili i jetës Edhe gjate Luftës se Dytë Botërore Braun bënte një jetë tërë luks, duke e kaluar kohen e saj me stërvitje, lexim novelash romantike, duke pare filma si dhe televizionin Gjerman. Pasioni i saj për banjo dielli nudo, ku është kapur edhe ne fotografi, e ka tërbuar Hitlerin. Ajo kishte një interes te veçante për fotografinë dhe miqtë e tyre me te afërt e quanin atë Vajza Rolleiflex (si firma e njohur e aparateve fotografike). Ajo krijoi dhomën e saj private, për larje filmash fotografike ku shume filmime dhe foto të Hitlerit janë montuar në ketë dhomë. Otto Gunsche dhe Heinz Linge, sipas historisë së modifikuar dhe te censuruar të pasluftës thonin që, Braun ishte në qendër të jetës se Hitlerit për 12 vitet e tij ne fuqi. U tha që në 1936. ai shoqërohej gjithmonë prej saj. Sapo dëgjoi zërin e të dashurës së tij ai u bë alegro. Ai do të bënte shaka mbi kapelën e saj, ai do ta shoqëronte atë ngado dhe më pas në shtëpi do ti priste një shampanje në akull, çokollata dhe fruta. Këto shkrime do të thonin gjithashtu që kur Hitleri ishte i zënë me punë, "Eva do t’ia fillonte të qarit." Linge tha që para luftës, Hitler urdhëroi një rritje të numrit të rojeve në shtëpinë e Braunit ne Munih, pasi ajo raportoi në Gestapo që një grua i kishte thënë në fytyrë që ajo ishte Bushtra-Führer.. Hitler dihej që kundërshtonte katerciperisht gratë të cilat përdornin kozmetika ose produkte të tjera të krijuara prej kafshëve. Linge (who was his valet) thoshte që Hitleri një ditë filloi të qeshë për gjurmën që kishte lëne buzëkuqi i Eves mbi picetë dhe filloi të thoshte : "Së shpejti do ta zëvendësojmë me buzëkuq të bërë nga trupat e vdekur të ushtareve." Me 1944 Braun ftoi kushëririn e saj Gertraud Weisker për ta vizituar atë në Berghof pranë Berchtesgaden. Disa periudha më vonë, Weisker tha që gratë në Reichin e Trete nuk duhet të përdornin make-up, s’duhet të pinin alkool dhe duhan, dhe Eva i zbatonte këto rregulla me përpikëri. "Ajo ishte femra më e trishtuar që kam parë ndonjëherë," tha Weisker, i cili e informoi Braun mbi varfërinë që po kalonte Gjermania gjatë luftës. Weisker gjithashtu tha që asnjeri nuk dinte asgjë mbi kampet e përqendrimit, por që dallohej që çifutët ne Gjermani po përndiqeshin egërsisht. Gjithashtu me 1944, e motra e Eva Braunit, e cila ishte martuar me një pjesëtar te grupit të Hitler, Hermann Fegelein, i cili shërbente si ndërmjetës i Heinrich Himmler. Hitler e përdori martesën si një justifikim për të lejuar Even të shfaqet në ceremonitë zyrtare. Kur Fegelein u kap ditët e fundit të luftës duke u arratisur për ne Suedi me një grua tjetër, Hitler personalisht urdhëroi që ai të ekzekutohej dhe për Baunin u tha që ajo e kishte ndihmuar atë. Martesa dhe vetëvrasja Në fillim të prillit 1945 ajo shkoi nga Munihu në Berlin, që të qëndronte pranë Hitlerit në Führerbunker. Ajo refuzoi të largohej kur Ushtria e Kuqe rrethoi bunkerin, duke këmbëngulur që ajo ishte një prej personave më besnik që atij i kanë mbetur nga lufta. Hitler u martua me të më 29 prill, 1945 gjate një ceremonie zyrtare të shkurtër (nusja veshi një fustan mëndafshi ngjyre blu), dhe me dëshmitarë Joseph Goebbels dhe Martin Bormann, ku ajo mori edhe titullin Zonja Hitler në vend te Zonjusha Braun. Pati thashetheme nga stafi i Bunkerit Führer, që Eva po donte me gjithë shpirt një fëmije prej Hitlerit, por që asnjëherë nuk pati mbështetje për ketë dëshire. Ata u vetëvranë të dy më 30 prill. Eva, e cila ishte 33 vjeç, vdiq e para duke pire një tablete cianuri. Trupat e tyre u dogjën me naftë në oborrin e Zyrave të Reichut. Mbetjet e tyre u gjetën nga rusët në Magdeburg, të Gjermanisë Lindore, bashkë me trupat e Joseph dhe Magda Goebbels dhe 6 fëmijët e tyre. "Ishte një fund i përshtatshëm," tha me pas Gertraud Weisker. "Ajo s’kishte asgjë. Ai e shkëputi atë nga puna dhe e dënoi atë me vetmi ne malet ku e kishte çuar. Ishte një fund i paevitueshëm dhe ishte logjike një fund i tille." Pjesa tjetër e familjes se Eva Braunit i mbijetoi luftës, ku përfshinte edhe të atin, të cilit ajo i kishte dërguar disa valixhe me rrobat e saj më prill te 1945. E ëma, Franziska vdiq 96 vjeç më janar të 1976 në një shtëpi fshati në Ruhpolding, Bavari. Category:Gjermanë Category:Lindje 1912 Category:Vdekje 1945 af:Eva Braun ar:إيفا براون az:Eva Braun bcl:Eva Braum bg:Ева Браун bs:Eva Braun ca:Eva Braun cs:Eva Braunová cy:Eva Braun da:Eva Braun de:Eva Braun el:Εύα Μπράουν en:Eva Braun eo:Eva Braun es:Eva Braun et:Eva Braun eu:Eva Braun fa:اوا براون fi:Eva Braun fr:Eva Braun fy:Eva Braun ga:Eva Braun gl:Eva Braun he:אווה בראון hu:Eva Braun id:Eva Braun is:Eva Braun it:Eva Braun ja:エヴァ・ブラウン jv:Eva Braun ko:에바 브라운 la:Eva Braun lv:Eva Brauna mk:Ева Браун ms:Eva Braun nl:Eva Braun nn:Eva Braun no:Eva Braun pl:Eva Braun pt:Eva Braun ro:Eva Braun ru:Браун, Ева simple:Eva Braun sk:Eva Braunová sl:Eva Braun sr:Ева Браун sv:Eva Braun ta:இவா பிரான் tr:Eva Braun uk:Браун Єва Анна Паула ur:ایوا براؤن zh:爱娃·勃劳恩